Those Quiet Moments
by Rin Lombardi
Summary: It's those times when Chat Blanc's mind is his own. [[There's a picture for each chapter! Just ask and I'll link you!]]
1. I wonder where I've been? What I've done

It's like a switch being flipped. Pink to green. The hazy, unfocused world comes into sharp clarity. And so does what he'd just been ordered to do. He thinks he's going to be sick. Blanc goes still on the rooftop, hands clenching-the blood on them is so fresh. Who had he done in? What unfortunate soul had Hawkmoth had him kill? Actually, he didn't want to think about that.

But what could he focus on? The weight of his Lady's last gift to him? Before she'd seemingly vanished off the face of Paris? The bow, so light, is heavy on his mind in these clear moments. The words she'd told him were muddled, too. Had it been "I'll be back"? Or maybe… "I love you"? He just couldn't remember, and that lack of clarity hurts. Chat crosses his arms and stares off the roof, over Paris, in pain. He missed her, dearly.

Blanc's eyes go down, ears folding back in dismay. He knew, subconsciously, he shouldn't let himself feel bad, or negative. Hawkmoth would snatch him back up faster this way. But when your life is nothing but a fiasco of murder and mind control… It's hard to stay positive. And when his light was quite literally missing.. Well.. He'd go back under soon. But he could just stand and admire the lights of Paris in this quiet time. Winter was coming, he could tell by the nip in the air and the way his breath fogged out. Funny, when he's not fully himself, he can't even tell it's cold.

A shaky sigh escapes him and Chat Blanc's eyes brighten, pink overtaking the green once more. That voice returns, angry that it had happened once more. That every now and then, his pawn broke free. The purple flashes over his face, and Blanc nods. He still had more to do, after all.

Last night your **shadow** fell upon my mind

Awaking memories I thought I'd left _behind_


	2. Her voice, it Awakens me

[I got asked for more, and you receive! The chapters will not be in order, or even remotely near where they go chronologically for a while. Chat Blanc's mind is wild.] The day she vanished, she left me a gift.

ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴀʏ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ʜᴀɴᴅ

"Chat, I know you can hear me, love."

Barely. It's all blurry and confusing, lovebug. But I trust you. Even if Hawkmoth is screaming in my ears to kill you, to take your miraculous, to finish this. I would always trust you. Even if the roles were reversed. I think I'd join you even then. I suppose that's why this happened a month ago. I don't remember the catalyst, it's typically bad feelings, but any sort of negativity would do.

But Chat was.. Different somehow. Maybe it was because he had a Miraculous.  
Every so often, he'd come free. Only for a short time though.

Now I was verging on one of my moments of clarity, I could tell because I could actually understand Ladybug. It wasn't just-

And everything's clearer, and Hawkmoth is silent. Turns out I'm right. I was getting close to one of those moments. I stumble mid swing, claws-previously aimed for the chest and heart- swiping through open air as I fall out of sync with my lady, and I'm subtly glad. The fresh blood on them already is enough. I hadn't missed when I went for her stomach minutes ago. If I hadn't come free moments ago, I'm sure I wouldn't have missed this time either.

My assault stopped, Ladybug's hand goes to cover her stomach and the torn fabric-and blood oozing out, too- and she looks almost hopeful. I give her a hesitant smile in return, shaking a bit as I step back, wringing my hands-spreading the blood between them- and start my usual bout of apologies, all pun free. Even as Blanc fully and wholly, I did not bother with my trademark cat themed puns. "I'm sorry Lovebug- I can't stop him!"

But angel that she is, she's already shaking her head and hushing me. She comes close-unravelling something from her arm as she does- and hugs me. _How could she? I'd just hurt her. Not the first time either. But she still forgives me anyway, no matter what I do._ I lean into the contact after a second, arms hanging at my sides. If Hawkmoth were to take me back, he'd have some work to do to harm her in this moment. I would love to hug her back though.

"It's alright, Chat. I know." She whispers, arms moving subtly behind me. Wait. What was she doing? Before I can even turn to look she's shaking her head, the hug she was using to keep me in place tightening. My ears flick back but I trust her. I always would. But everything was blurry again.

"I'm…" I can't understand you, lovebug. Was that sorry? Or something else? What _are_ you doing?! Now I'm struggling. I don't know what you're doing and Hawkmoth is yelling to stop whatever it is I'm doing- I'm not doing anything, if I could snap out of his control on my own I **would**.- and I'm panicking that I may hurt you!

And you step back on your own. I bare my teeth habitually, hands patting awkwardly at my back- you're still talking, but I can't hear you, I want to know what you're saying- until I find what you've done. A bow? I can feel it on my belt over where it becomes my tail, just below my baton. My expression relaxes, becomes more confused than angry as I pat it a bit more before some clarity tells me, it has to be ladybug patterned, to blend in with her suit.

"To remember me by, Kitty cat."

To remember you by? Are you leaving? I want to ask, but you're running because Hawkmoth has me again, and I can't talk at all. I'm tearing off the rooftop after you, screaming in rage, before _he_ starts taunting.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Buggaboo! A dirty trick you played there, but I _forgive_ you!" He's lost her, but Chat Blanc doesn't mind. It was true. Ladybug could run as long as she wanted, but inevitably, he would find her. And when he did….

 _I'm sorry Lovebug._


	3. I got this Lovebug, don't worry

**[[Remember to leave a review! I love hearing what you have to think!]]**

* * *

His claw taps the books surface and he glances to Ladybug. "I could pawsitively help with your p _apurr_ , lovebug." Chat Noir says idly as the heroine dozes, only to jerk to awareness at his sudden arrival. To be fair, she'd been at it most of the night. He'd offered to do their paw-trol(very funny, kitty.) when she'd said she really needed to get something done, and she'd been so thankful. Ladybug had at least three papers due tomorrow, and if Chat was going to offer so kindly, she was going to take it.

She smiles tiredly at him and considers it before hesitantly nodding. "If it's not too much trouble." Ladybug says before rolling her eyes and adjusting the blanket Chat had brought her. She could already feel the joking retort as she moved her laptop over to him.

"No more than e _fur_ ything I've done tonight!" And there it was. Ladybug just groans at the pun before returning her head to the table, hoping to get a few more minutes-or hours, if she was lucky- of sleep as he worked.

Chat Noir grins a bit before sitting and flipping his lady's laptop open, then scans what she'd already written. Not bad. Beside the long string of Hs from when she'd fallen asleep. He takes a few seconds to delete those before getting to work. It's not long after that Ladybug's snoring picks up, accompanied by the clacking of keys.

That's how it goes for about two hours, Chat Noir pausing to go check an odd noise outside the abandoned room they'd claimed as their own for the night about halfway through the first hour.

But he doesn't find anything. At least, he doesn't think so. He still scans the area a bit, not noticing what had changed. But that's fine. He's sure it's nothing. He returns to the room and finishes the paper in peace. Then he's not entirely sure what to do about Ladybug. She looks so comfy and mainly _not stressed_ as she sleeps. Chat Noir admires his lady and makes a decision.

He continues typing, and finishes her other paper. The topics were easy, after all. He'd learned about them years ago with his tutoring, and getting things cited was just as simple. By the time she wakes up, he's finishing a little note for her, devious grin on his face.

"...What's with the smile, Chat?"

"Nothing, lovebug. Lets get going, we both need to get home and sleep about now."

* * *

The next morning, Marinette is pleasantly surprised by the note on the final paper.

[Try not to overwork yourself, Purrincess.]

* * *

I close my eyes and think of _you_

I dream of _you_ and no one else


End file.
